Getting It Right
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Severus makes a mistake on Valentines Day that could have cost him his partner. How will he make up for it?


**Written for the Harry and Who? Challenge, round 2, using the prompts Chocolate/Roses/Karma. **

**Pairing - Harry/Severus **

**Word Count - 2334**

* * *

**Getting It Right **

_**February 14th 2001**_

Harry woke up slowly, a smile on his face as he did so. He had been waiting for this day for weeks. Sliding out of the bed he shared with his partner, being careful not to wake him, he made his way to the kitchen. This was their first Valentines together, and he was determined he was going to make it perfect.

He started breakfast, before conjuring rose petals to sprinkle on the table. He wondered if perhaps he was over doing it as he set chocolates neatly into a heart around the place mats, but dismissed the thought. He had never had a partner on Valentines day to enjoy it with, and this year he finally did.

As the clock struck seven, Harry served breakfast, just in time for a bleary eyed Severus to stumble from the bedroom. Every morning since Harry had been with him, Severus woke up bang on seven. Harry found it amusing that no matter what time they went to bed, the man still woke up on time. He smiled as Severus sat down in his usual place, and handed him his first coffee.

He had also learnt early on that Severus wasn't human until he had ingested at least one cup of coffee.

He sat across the table, patiently waiting for a "Happy Valentines Day", that never came. He watched as Severus finished his coffee and began eating, completely ignoring all the effort Harry had gone too. He sighed. Eating his own breakfast, he could feel the hurt building in his chest, and tears threatened, though he refused to let them fall. When they had both finished eating, Severus finally spoke.

"Why were you up so early this morning?"

With a withering glare at the older man, Harry left the table, slamming the bedroom door when he passed through it, leaving a rather confused Severus at the table.

Harry dressed quickly, his sadness giving way to anger. He knew Severus wasn't exactly the most sentimental person in the world, but to ignore all the effort Harry had put in was just plain rude. Pulling on his red Auror robes, he left the bedroom, and floo'ed from the sitting room before the bewildered Severus could even ask him what was wrong.

xxxx

Severus returned to the cottage he shared with Harry following his last lesson of the day, wondering if his partner would be awaiting him. After the rather odd behavior of the morning, he wasn't positive he even wanted Harry to be waiting for him. He entered the sitting room to find it almost exactly as he left it, the only surprise being a rather unexpected head in the fireplace.

"Ah, Severus, there you are! Minerva said you had already left when I floo'ed the school."

"Kingsley, is something the matter?" Severus asked with a slight frown. What on earth would the head Auror want - Harry!

"There's been an accident. Harry and Ron were hunting a fugitive, and it was a little bit more than any of us expected. Harry jumped in front of a slashing hex to protect Ron, and it hit him in the chest. You need to go to 's."

"If it was a slashing hex, surely they've fixed the damage by now. What aren't you telling me Kingsley?" Severus demanded.

"The hex was...over powered. It's slashed his lungs, and it's touch and go at the moment. Severus, go to the hospital. Ron and Hermione are waiting there already."

Before Kingsley even finished the sentence, Severus was out of the door.

xxxx

"Severus! Over here," Hermione called when he stalked though the corridors.

"News?" He asked before he even reached them. Both Ron and Hermione could see the worry on his face, something that rather surprised the red head. He hadn't been against the relationship, per say, merely dubious that the Potions Master was as interested in it as Harry was.

"They think he'll be alright. They've repaired his lung, and they're going to wake him up soon."

"How did he actually get injured?" Severus asked Ron, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"A slashing hex. He wasn't concentrating properly today, he seemed out of sorts, angry. We were working a little bit apart, but one of the suspects shot a slashing hex at my back, and Harry dived in front of it. I didn't even see him coming, and I had it under control. I'd already put a shield on my back, I was in no danger. That's what I mean, he should have known that, it's standard protocol. It's my fault though, I shouldn't have let him out in the field. I should have told Kingsley something was wrong."

Ron sat down heavily in one of the chairs outside Harry's room, his head in his hands. Hermione comforted him, and even Severus softened.

"It wasn't your fault Mr Weasley. I fear it was mine, but I'm not exactly sure why."

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Harry was in a very good mood when I woke up this morning, but by the time we had finished our breakfast, he was spitting unicorn hairs. I have no idea what set him off, but whatever it was, I think it was something I did or didn't do?"

"Was there anything different about breakfast?"

Severus thought back to that morning, a time that seemed years ago now. He remembered flowers and hearts. Telling Hermione this, the young witch groaned.

"Are you kidding me? Did you wish him Happy Valentines Day?"

"No, why would I? Bloody senseless holiday."

"Obviously not to Harry. You have to understand, growing up, Harry was denied affection at every turn, so now, a holiday like today is important to him. I'm not surprised he was angry, I would have been too."

It was Severus' turn to groan. Just when he thought he had Harry all figured out, something like this popped up and burst his bubble. He was interuppted from what promised to be a great self pity party, by a healer.

"We're going to wake Mr Potter up now, if you would care to come and see him?"

xxxx

Harry woke up groggily, confused as to why Ron, Hermione and Severus were all standing by his side looking worried. As he got his bearings, he realised he was in the hospital - again.

"Ron? What happened?"

"Your bloody hero complex happened, idiot," Ron replied with a grin, making Hermione chuckle. When Harry continued to look confused, Ron explained what happened. Harry, at least, had the grace to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't let personal feelings get in the way of work. How mad is Kingsley?"

"He's more worried than mad, though when I tell him you're alright enough to be asking how much trouble you're in, he'll be here to read you the riot act."

Harry grinned. "Sounds about right. Where's the healer, I want out of here."

"Not today Mr Potter," the healer said as he came in the room. "You could have died, I'm keeping you overnight for observation. You can leave tomorrow if all is fine."

Harry grumbled but nodded. He had already known what answer he would be getting.

Hermione and Ron left the room to get coffee, leaving Severus standing watching Harry, who refused to return the glance. As Severus was about to speak, Harry cut him off.

"I'm sorry. I should have realised Valentines day isn't your thing."

"Harry, I should have -"

"Severus. Seriously, can we leave this alone. Apparently I nearly died today, and I've just realised that stupid roses, and chocolates aren't really important. That you're here, that we're a couple, that's what's important. Nothing else matters."

xxxx

_**February 14th 2002**_

"Shall we go out for dinner?" Severus asked Harry, about half an hour after they both returned home from work. They were sitting in the lounge together, something they both enjoyed.

"Like we'll be able to get a table tonight," Harry scoffed, looking through takeaway menus.

"Go and get ready Harry. The table is booked for eight."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Severus.

"If this is because of some left over guilt from last year, I've already told you, let it go."

"What if I decided I do want to celebrate?"

"Then I'll think someone's hexed you, and it'll be your turn to spend the night in the hospital," Harry replied wryly, going back to the takeaway menus in his hand. It wasn't that he didn't want to go out for the evening, more that he hated that Severus was doing this out of some kind of guilt, or because he thought he had to.

"Should I cancel the table?"

"Yes. Call for a Chinese while you're at it, I'm going for a shower."

Harry placed a light kiss on Severus' lips before leaving the room, and once more, leaving a bewildered Severus behind.

xxxx

"I don't understand him, Hermione," Severus complained on the phone. It was a stupid contraption that Harry had convinced him to acquire, but when the people he wanted to speak to lived in the muggle world and obviously didn't have a big enough fireplace, it was surprisingly useful.

"He thinks you feel obligated. I'm sure he would have loved to go to dinner with you, but his pride won't let him."

"I can't win with him. I don't want to celebrate, I'm in the wrong, and then when I try to do something nice for him, he doesn't want it anyway!"

"Karma's a bitch, eh," she replied, and he could almost hear the smirk in her voice. "Don't worry about it Severus. I'll come up with something for next year that he'll enjoy."

"That's a year. How am I supposed to keep his...gift, a surprise until then?"

"Be patient. I have to go, Ron's cooking dinner."

"Have a good evening, Hermione. I'll see you next week when you come for dinner."

Severus put the phone down as Harry came back in the room.

"Who was that?" he asked as he towel dried his hair.

"Hermione. I was just speaking to her about next week."

Harry nodded absently, settling on the sofa next to Severus.

"Did you order some food?"

"Yes. Same order as we always have."

"Severus, is something the matter?"

"Not at all. Go and pick out a movie, the more gore the better."

"Anti-Valentines. I like it. Gore it is."

xxxx

_**February 14th 2003**_

"Hermione was insistent we go, and who am I to say no to her when she has that gleam in her eye," Harry said, buttoning his shirt while Severus snorted.

"Oh yes, the dreaded gleam."

"Have you ever seen it?"

"Yes."

"Did you do as she wanted?"

"Undoubtedly."

Harry laughed as he straightened his tie. They were to spend the night in a muggle restaurant, much to Ron's displeasure. When Harry asked him what the problem was, a grumbled, "The waiter fancies my wife," had Harry smiling for the rest of the day. He loved his friends.

xxxx

"How did you get such a good table?" Harry asked as he looked around the restaurant. They were sat almost on the bank of a river, and there was beautiful soft lighting surrounding them. The air was filled with the smell of roses, though it wasn't at all suffocating. A band was playing not far away, and the music was very...romantic. Of course, being Valentines day, it would be. Harry squeezed Severus' hand under the table, smiling when the pressure was returned.

"I booked early," Hermione replied, not meeting his eyes.

Harry frowned. He knew Hermione better than almost anyone, and she was hiding something.

The four enjoyed a beautiful meal, and when, after they were finished, Severus asked Harry if he wanted to walk along the river before returning home, Harry was delighted.

They strolled hand in hand, the music still drifting behind them.

"Harry, I know I didn't react the correct way, on our first Valentines day together, no, let me finish. I didn't and while you've never allowed me to apologise, I do deeply regret it. When Kingsley floo'ed to tell me of your accident, my heart felt like it had been stomped on by a hippogriff in heat. Then, last year when I tried to make it up to you, you wouldn't let me. I had plans for that evening, that I've had to put on hold for a year. You must know how difficult that was for me, I am not the most patient man."

"I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't realise you had anything actually planned for the evening other than dinner. I would never have refused, had I known."

"I realise that, and I do not blame you. But."

Severus stopped walking, turning Harry to face him. Taking a small box from his pocket, he lifted the lid to show a beautiful ring, platinum with seven tiny diamonds encrusted in the top.

"Harry James Potter, I fear I will never understand you, I fear I will never be able to show you how much I adore the very ground you walk on, and I fear ever spending a day without you. Will you marry me, and let me show you every day, just how much I love you?"

xxxx

_**February 15th 2003**_

Hermione grinned when Harry walked into her office on his lunch break. His eyes shining with happiness as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I don't know what you said to him that day in the hospital, but thank you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry... Let me see the ring?"


End file.
